


The Sound of Silence

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Boys In Love, D loves his humans, Did I mention denial, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hugs, M/M, So much denial, Telepathy, Unresolved Sexual Tension, denial ain't just a river in egypt, just have sex already!, the pet shop as home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: Leon comes into the pet shop exhausted. D makes tea and Leon accidentally kisses him, a normal evening for them...right?





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So I know this isn't my normal fandom and I promise I probably won't write more for this fandom but I was rereading the series because I plan to write a Malec twist with this series and had to refresh my memory. As I plan on resolving the sexual tension in that one this was kind of required in it's original version. Hope you like it and that you'll like my Shadowhunters coated version.

It had been a long day at the pet shop, Leon had arrived just in time for tea as usual. The detective handed D a box of sweets and then face planted on D’s chaise lounge with a groan. D made a face at the man's behavior but he couldn't really say he was surprised at this point; what did surprise him however, was the fact that in the three minutes it took D to arrange the tea tray Leon had fallen asleep. D set the tray down and knelt beside the detective,

‘D, is big bro okay?’ The soft voice of Chris echoed through D’s conscious, the Kami nodded with a reassuring smile.

“He just fell asleep is all, let's give him some peace.”

Chris and D munched of the cookies Leon brought while T-chan, after a stern warning from D not to bite the detective today, curled up in the small of Leon’s back and decided to also nap. The fact that he was nestled next to prime biting material when Leon woke and disturbed him was of no consequence. 

After about an hour D decided that letting Leon sleep for longer would result in a lot of pain for the detective which meant a lot of listening to Leon gripe to him. 

D shook Leon’s shoulder lightly,

“Detective it's past tea time and Chris would like to see you before you leave.”

Leon grumbled and D managed to grab T-chan before the pet could give the human a much rougher wake up call. Leon sat up and rubbed his face before stretching,

“Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep.” He sounded even more tired than before his nap and D briefly worried about the detective passing out.

“It's quite alright, would you like a cup of tea before you go?”

“I'd appreciate it.” Leon yawned, Chris came dashing into the parlor a few moments later mentally calling his brothers name. Whether the detective knew it or not he mentally projected love and affection for his brother through every pore of his being. Love like that would turn anyone’s attention, even a kami’s.

D prepared a cup of lightly caffeinated tea so Leon wouldn't fall asleep driving later and walked out of the kitchen when he heard Chris settle in the lounge beside his brother.

Leon bent down briefly to pet Pon-chan and T-Chan, cuddling the raccoon for a moment. D knew when he’d been created that he was sworn to hate humans, but as much as he liked to pretend, his heart was not as hard as he made it seem. He was quickly coming to care far more than he should for the pair and he heart was already crying out in pain for the time when he would have to leave them. 

But that was a contemplation for another day, for now D served Leon his tea and let Chris babble about his day in the shop. 

Eventually it became time for Chris’ bedtime and Leon was also once again barely holding onto the thread of consciousness.

The detective gathered the boy into his arms for a tight hug and quick kiss on the cheek. He set Chris down and without a thought also hugged D and gave the God a peck on the corner of his mouth.

Jaws hit the ground all around the petshop, including both humans. A pair of eyebrows disappearing into D’s bangs was the older man’s only reaction.

“We will never speak of this again.” And then Leon was running out of the pet shop.

The pets were cracking up at both their reactions and kept making kissy sounds at D, the god simply placed his fingers over the spot Leon kissed and allowed himself a momentary smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on Tumblr if you wish, same name.


End file.
